


Why?

by underthepink



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, esmé has feelings, lowercase aesthetic bc im cool, s a d, sad gay mess, the first draft of this had a vore joke in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthepink/pseuds/underthepink
Summary: The first time it happens is the night after Olivia’s death.





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my twitter group chat, esgay squalor, and the member who gave me the prompt that caused this to happen, sydney.

the first time it happens is the night after Olivia’s death.

Esmé thinks it’s normal, for someone who’s just witnessed the death of a loved one to experience nightmares following the event.

but it doesn’t feel normal.

she’s Esmé fucking Squalor.

she doesn’t have nightmares. they aren’t _in_. they never have been.

Esmé wakes up in Olaf’s arms, the image of Olivia’s flesh being ripped apart fading as she stares into the pitch black room.

she’s able to tell herself it’s going to be okay, that she’ll return to normal soon enough.

she doesn’t quite believe herself.

the second time it happens, it’s a week after Olivia’s death.

it’s different this time.

Olivia doesn’t die this time. instead, Esmé had saved her.

this feels right.

until Esmé wakes up, still in Olaf’s embrace.

for the first time in her life, Esmé wants to cry.

the third time it happens, it’s two weeks after.

it’s very different.

Olivia was sitting beside her on a bench, somewhere that Esmé doesn’t recognize but is sure isn’t considered _in_. their fingers are intertwined.

Olivia is babbling about something, most likely something Esmé holds no interest in but will pretend to, to make Olivia happy.

it feels right.

until it doesn’t.

Olivia’s hand is pulled away.

_why did you let me die? why did you just stand there watching? why?_

_i loved you, Esmé. i know you loved me, so why? why did you let me die?_

the question is repeated over and over, until Esmé wakes up.

she does not wake up where she wants to be, which is nuzzled against Olivia’s side.

she wakes up in Olaf’s arms.

and for the first time in her life, Esmé Squalor lets herself cry.


End file.
